Will I Ever See You Again?
by willowtreelove
Summary: Kurt and his flock, Blaine, Santana, Britney, Mercedes, and Victoria, have been in hiding for their entire lives. Humans wouldn't understand them if they were to be found, just like the rest of their kind, the Others. So what happens when the entire world finds out?
1. Kids,riots Wait, What!

Kids + Riots= …Wait, WHAT?!

_It's raining. No, it's pouring__._

"Britney! Wake up, wake up, wake up! It's raining Britt! We can go out!" Santana shakes the younger girl to wake her.

"_Ngh_…but I 've to 'ear ab't the ov'r 'roduct'n 'f bull shoes…"

"Fine, but wake up soon! Ok?"

"Mmk."

Smiling fondly, Santana runs into the twin's room, yells at them to wake them up and ends up with a pillow thrown in her face.

_What the hell is wrong with these people!? The only time we get to go out is when it's raining, and they'd rather stay in bed! Well I'm not staying in this fucking rat hole any longer than I have to._

Santana shuffles back into the room her and Britney share. She flies over to the closet and picks up her docs and the cutest outfit she can find. A red and black plaid skirt with her favorite corset will do. She decides she needs to go "acquire" new outfits.

After Santana is dressed, she asks Britney if she wants to go out with her to shop.

"But the bull shoes!" Britt mumbles. "They won't stop…"

"Ok, never mind." Santana says forlornly, and looks longingly at the girl in their bed one last time and shuts the door behind her. She grabs her rain coat, tucks her wings in until it's almost painful, and wraps herself so she neither shows anything, nor gets wet in the rain.

Santana walks on to the street, keeping her head down. As she gets on the bus and sits down she notices an Other in the back. When the girl looks her way San winks. She looks around and decides it's safe enough to go sit with Santana.

"Hey there!" the other girl says with a smile.

"Hiya! What's your name?"

"I'm Zoantia. Who, and _what_, are you?"

"Santana, half shifter, and yourself?" She says with another wink. Santana loves to mindlessly flirt. It's one of the only things that make her smile.

"Half cat daemon." Zoantia says with a smile. "What kind of shifter are you? You have to have something to hide under that big wrap of yours."

Santana pastes the sexiest look on her face. "I'll show you mine if you show me yours." Then she giggles and the two continue to flirt. They learn a bit about each other, but don't go into too much detail. Zoantia (zo-an-ti-a) tells Santana that her name means desire in the northern dialect of one of the daemon languages. They decide that the two of them can "acquire" things together, and spend the day touching, and complimenting, and just being teenagers together. Until they run into a frenzied group of humans.

This group is centered around a stage, protected by a tarp covering most of the group. On the stage is a few people, most likely humans if you take into consideration the banner above them claiming that they are the 'Humans of America'. One of the humans is holding a microphone, and is shouting a bunch of kind of creepy bullshit. What he's saying, it's nonsense, but it's still really scary.

"We are the Humans of America!" He exclaims. "We will not stand for these monsters, these Others, getting this horrific amendment passed. Stand with us. Fight for the _Human_ right to be safe. Let's get rid of these walking nightmares! Down with the Others, up with the people!" The group of humans continues to chant this phrase so often heard at many different kinds of protest, most of those kinds aren't chanting about killing a whole group of people though. This kid, and he is a kid, is talking about a genocide of all the Others on the planet and no one is calling him crazy, or, ya know, genocidal? These people are seriously fucked in Santana's opinion.

Oh goody! One of the humans is coming over!

"Miss?" Santana looks around in horror and anger. "Would you like a flyer on how to support the Humans of America?" She grabs one purely out of curiosity, and turns the paper over to read it.

"TO LEARN MORE ABOUT THE HUMANS OF AMERICA, OR MAKE A DONATION, YOU CAN VISIT OUR WEBSITE AT .ORG

UP WITH THE PEOPLE, DOWN WITH THE OTHERS!"

"What the hell is this? What are they talking about?"

"Let's get away from them, and then I can tell you." Zoantia whispers in the other girl's ear. And that's exactly what they do. San and Zo find a café that they can speak in freely. The owner is a lupine, so they should be safe.

"Hi, is there any way we can go upstairs sir?" Zoantia lets her tail, covered in all black fur, out from underneath her skirt, and picks up his coffee. The man looks them over and waves them through with a grunt as she sets down the cup.

When they get up to the hidden part of the café meant for Others and allies, they find a corner booth and take off their coats; Santana releasing her wings from their stiff position, and Zoantia letting her tail float around and shoving her large hood down to reveal her ears. They order drinks and talk for hours and Santana finds out what's really been going on for the past few months. She knew about the Unveiling and the Amendment, but she didn't know about the riots, and the extent to which violence has occurred between humans and Others. It's an onslaught of information Santana's not sure she can handle. San shakes her head.

"I'm sorry, I have to go." She says abruptly without any obvious provocation. Santana makes up some excuse she doesn't remember by the time she hits the bottom of the stairs. Since she's only a few blocks from the building she runs home to tell the rest of the kids what's been happening.

_Why didn't Kurt tell us? He must've known; he always knows these things. So, why?_

Hey, I'm Kurt. I would like to be all nice and try to get to know you and shit, but I don't really have time. I have to get back to the kids, so I'm just going to jump right in. My family and I have a long, complicated history, so I've decided to give you the quick and dirty version:

I've been taking care of the 5 other bird kids (yes I am also a Halfling) I have lived with since before Burt died. The six of us thought of Burt as our father; we all imprinted on him when we hatched. This was before anyone, outside of others, knew about our kind. The rest of the world found out thirteen months ago.

So, in case you haven't already heard, the Others are all of those scary beings that creep into your nightmares. Well, that's what the government, and most of the human population, is saying anyways. There are lots of kinds of Others, like lupines (which you might call werewolves), vampires, witches, shifters, etc... Most of us are part shifter. Full shifters can transform from being human to something else, mostly animals. Me and three of the five kids I live with: Blaine, Santana, and Britney all have wings because we're part shifter. Mercedes and Victoria are human, though they still have all of the traits of an Other that we do and more. We try not to dwell on the human part, but we will later on. The rest of us are Halflings; half human, half other. Being only part shifter means we can't really shift; we just turned out as more of a mix of human and whatever kind of animal we are. But we still act as humans do…mostly.

Really, Others are just people, like all the rest of you, but cooler. For example, if you take my family, we're all a bunch of regular kids with wings on our back, and love in our tender hearts and all that shit.

I mean yeah, some of us can do other things too, like I can fly way faster than the rest of the flock. They only fly up to about 115 mph (and that's if it's a life or death kinda thing), but, just for a rough estimate, I can easily fly almost 250 mph. Victoria can read minds, and her twin, Mercedes, can control thoughts, and they're both telekinetic. They tell me Blaine can...blend in. That it's not so much that he can become invisible, but more that you just don't notice him. Apparently it's weird. And Santana is part phoenix, so she can burst into flames whenever she wants to and not get hurt. Britney's special thing is the one that we use the most though. She can mimic anyone's voice. We use it to order things, like booze and pizza, confuse people who are looking for us, and generally just fuck with people. She also likes to make her voice sound like Burt.

Burt died 5 years back. He had a heart-attack, and was sent to the hospital. We couldn't see him in the hospital, and, when he died, we couldn't even go to his funeral. We had to hide.

We've been hiding our whole lives, which, in my opinion, is bullshit. Most people dream of flying. Instead of being jealous though, if we show humans that we can fly, they would probably turn tail and run, but Burt raised birds for a living; he had a hatchery, so he wouldn't really turn something like us away, now would he?

We used to ask him about how he came to have us, instead of our parents. He always told us that one day, our eggs just kind of showed up at his door, and he thought we were some kind of rare birds, or something, so he took us in and made sure our eggs were safe and healthy.

All of our eggs arrived on the same day, but we hatched years apart. Burt thought it might be because of the different kinds of bird shifters our parents were. I hatched first, and I imagine it must have been quite a shock when I did considering I'm _not_ a rare bird, around 18 years ago. Blaine was second, about 2 years after me, then Santana 3 years later, and Britt the year after her. Years don't mean that much to us, though. We all age faster than humans. So, we're literally older than our years. In human body stages I'm probably closer to twenty, Blaine's more like eighteen, San sixteen, Britt fifteen, and the twins are about twelve. We grew up fast physically. For us, the younger you are the faster you grow, and it only starts to slow down when you hit puberty (that was fun…not).

The last two kids to hatch were Victoria and Mercedes, who hatched eight years ago. They shared an egg because they're _al_most identical twins. There's one thing we don't understand; how they even exist.

For medical reasons, Burt needed to know what kind of bird all of our shifted versions would be if we could shift, and he figured out with a sample of blood from each of us what bird all of us are. When Burt took the twin's blood to see what kind of shifter they were, he found that they were completely human. They just, you know, _hatched_...from an _egg_, have _wings_, can _read_ or _control_ thoughts, _and_ (ya can't forget this one!) are telekinetic. But they are absolutely 100% human...this is our life, and I used to find it funny because, back then, we'd never want it any other way. We could work it, make it normal (as normal as any bird kid's can be anyways...). But then the Unveiling happened. That's when everything changed.

People like my family, the Others, and humans that are like us, have been in hiding for a long time. We have been hiding for longer than any human historians can even imagine. But, for some ungodly reason, the Council decided it was time to Unveil. Let our existence be known. By the way, the Council of Others is the closest thing that we have to a government. They make laws, like don't kill humans unnecessarily, and many, many more *insert eye rolling action here*.

The Others community always thought the Unveiling was an eventual thing. No one ever thought that we would show the humans in the next, well…ever really.

We've been fighting against the Council on this matter for centuries. No one liked the thought of us being out in the open without any kind of protection, Others' rights, put in place beforehand. Some humans can't even accept people who are different in their own species, let alone something they think of as fairytales. But the Council went ahead and did it anyways, and decided to make my job of raising these kids a living hell.

And what can I do? I can sit and listen to the news to find out if anything has changed...

"This is the latest news on the Unveiling. The Others Council has been demanding an amendment that protects their rights as beings in society, as we all know. It would seem that most humans do not want the Other's Amendment to pass. The Great Debates have been going on for close to 13 months now, and still no decision has been reached. Neither the government _nor _the Others have been willing to budge in either direction. What will happen next? We will have more on this later. As for other recent events..." I try to tune the news lady out, her voice fading into the background of my existence.

"Turn it off. Now." I tell San because I don't need to hear this. I have kept the kids safe for years, and now? Now, everyone is making my job really fucking hard. And they never even mention the riots, or the 'Humans of America'. What the hell? Talk about a controlling government much? I wonder if they remember what happened with the last credibility gap with Johnson and Nixon… "Just-just, god, please turn it off."

"But Kuuuuurt, they aren't even talking about it anymore..." Santana says in a voice full of attitude.

"I don't care, turn it off. She sounds like she's had five nose jobs, and none of them turned out well." Making a waving motion in front of my face to dismiss her argument.

"Alright, fine. Gods, you're moody today..." Santana reluctantly turns off the volume, but keeps the TV on. So long as I don't have to hear it, I'm fine. (P.S., I'm blind.) That's when I hear all the other kids walk into the room, their feet padding along the floor at different paces, but ending up in the same place around the same time. They sit on the floor with me and Santana.

"What are we going to do Kurt?" Victoria says, "We can't really stay here for much longer, can we?" She asks if we can stay wherever we are at the moment every time she knows we have to leave. She already knows what the answer will be, but she asks anyways. It always breaks my heart to hear that every two months, but we have to go in order to be safe.

"I'm sorry sweetie, you know we can't. Someone could find us if we stay too long..."

"I know, but I really like this apartment." I hear a few murmurs of agreement.

That's when Blaine decides it's time to throw in his opinion, "Kurt, we might be able to stay another week. I don't see how it would hurt ...unless you don't want to…" which is obviously not a good one.

"Blaine, you know I would love to stay in a place for more than two months so that I don't have to keep memorizing the layout of every new goddamn apartment, or house, or _forest_, we live in, but it isn't safe. There are like, I don't know, _twenty_ different WhiteCoat districts looking for us, and you know we can_not_ get caught. Because the Halflings that get caught, they disappear. They go with the WC's and are never seen again. The entire _reason_ they were made was to 'control' the Halfling population. So, no Blaine, I'm sorry, but we can't just stay another week. We're leaving on schedule, as planned." I finish with a huff of breath, and I know that I just got angry at him for saying the same thing Victoria did, but he's older, he should know why we can't stay. He knows what happened with Jeremiah…

I tell the kids to go pack, and they all grumble, but most of them comply. In fact, all of them except Blaine do.

"Yes, Blaine? Did you need something?" I ask in a hurt, tired, angry tone. I hate thinking about Jeremiah.

"Uh, um…" Blaine lets out a huff of breath like he's not sure if he should tell me or not. He mumbles a 'sorry' and runs off to go pack his stuff. I've been packed for two days already, so I have time to sit here and think about all of the things I've been trying really hard _not _to think about. Like the riots. Those ones the government never mentions on TV, or anywhere for that matter…

First of all, I want to know why the government has been screening these out of the media. Why won't they show what the "Humans of America" are like? Are they afraid it will help the Amendment pass? I just don't get it. Secondly, those riots tend to get violent, which the flock (that's all six of us) knows how to handle. We taught ourselves to fight when the White Coats divisions became a popular killing machine. I've been trying to decide whether I should bring the kids to one of these riots or not. I want them to _see _what's going on. So they can understand why we aren't safe. But if we do go, I'd want to show those moronic humans what they're rioting about. I'd want show them our wings.

But I also want to keep the kids safe. I won't lose anyone else. I can't, not after Burt. So maybe I wo-

"Kurt!" My _gods_, why do people have children? I can't even _think_ in peace!

"What do you need, Mercedes?"

_Can you come here?_She thinks into my head. Her and Victoria do this often.

_**Be there in a sec**_, I reply just as silently. Victoria will tell her. I guess I can decide about the riot later…

So I stand up, and go to walk to Mercedes' and Victoria's room, which is right past Blaine's. I decide to ask if he's packing and open his door. And oh my goddess, what is that?!

"Woah! Um…ah jeeze… Hey Kurt. Um, you need something?"

"Uhh…" Ok, I touched little Blaine. Fuck, I need to say something or this'll be awkward. _**Like it's not already?**_ Shut up brain! "Umm…"

"Oookay, I'm going to go take a shower now." And that certainly does _not_ help me not one bit because of course now I'm trying to imagine what it would feel like to take a shower with him and his…skin. It makes me think of…well never mind.

_**So, um, Kurt. Why are you thinking of Blaine like he's a French desert?**_

_**Victoria! Get out of my thoughts. NOW.**_

_**Fine…party pooper.**_

So I walk into the twin's room. "Yes, _Mercedes_, did you need something?"

"We want to go."

"Go where, honey?" The twins are silent for a minute, as if they're waiting for me to confess something; the gods only know what though. Soon they give up and Mercedes tells me what the hell they're talking about.

"To one of the riots. Victoria told me you were thinking of taking us, and we all want to go. I, um, asked around. Sort of."

"No, absolutely not." I guess I don't have to decide later anymore. "If Victoria had finished her completely unnecessary search through my _brain_, then she would've heard that it isn't safe."

"We all know that it's not safe, twinkle toes." Santana says in possibly the snarkiest voice I've ever heard her use. Apparently, the other kids, save for Blaine, came in at some point without me hearing. I must be all over the place! I always know where the kids are.

Britney puts her hand on my shoulder.

"We want to know what's going on, D." The kids gave me a nickname a few years back. D means dad. Since half of them saw Burt and_ me_ when they first hatched, I guess I kind of am one of their dad to them. "Since Lord Tubbington told me about what you were thinking, I got curious. We should go." Britt says with a smile. She thinks the twins talking in her head is her pet cat, Lord Tubbington, who never existed outside of her imagination.

Santana takes over from here on out.

"What Britney _means_ to say, pastry puff, is that we've been kept safe our whole lives, and we love that you and Burt did that for us, but we don't want to be protected anymore. We need to know what's going on outside of these four walls. We can only leave on rainy days, and that's such bullshit. I hate being cooped up in here all the time." There's a slight pause in the conversation, and I hear ruffling, like the kids are moving closer to each other, like they're moving into a formation maybe?

**I need time, Love, Joy **

**I need space**

**I need me**

Santana and the kids are singing Britney Spears. This seriously isn't real. I must be having a terrible, but awesomely in tune, nightmare.

**Say hello to the girl that I am!**

**You're gonna have to see through my perspective**

**I need to make mistakes just to learn who I am**

**And I don't wanna be so damn protected**

**There must be another way**

**Cause I believe in taking chances**

**But who am I to say**

**What a girl is to do**

**God, I need some answers**

**What am I to do with my life**

**(You will find it out don't worry)**

I don't think I've ever heard Santana sing outside of the shower. When did they all learn to sing like this? The kids are perfect as the background and Santana's a great lead. They definitely didn't just whip this up. They've known about the riots for longer than the past few minutes, and they must be really upset. I completely fucked up.

**How Am I supposed to know what's right?**

**(You just got to do it your way)**

**I can't help the way I feel**

**But my life has been so overprotected**

**I tell 'em what I like**

**What I want**

**What I don't**

**But every time I do I stand corrected**

**Things that I've been told**

**I can't believe what I hear about the world, I realize**

**I'm Overprotected**

**There must be another way**

**Cause I believe in taking chances**

**But who am I to say**

**What a girl is to do**

**God I need some answers**

**I need time (love)**

**I need space**

**(This is it, this is it)**

**I don't need nobody telling me just what I wanna**

**What I what what what I'm gonna**

**Do about my destiny**

**(I Say No, No)**

**Nobody's telling me just what what what I wanna do, do**

**I'm so fed up with people telling me to be**

**Someone else but me**

**What am I to do with my life**

**(You will find it out don't worry)**

**How Am I supposed to know what's right?**

**(You just got to do it your way)**

**I can't help the way I feel**

**But my life has been so overprotected**

Santana ends the song and they all sit down for a minute to catch their breath. When she stops panting, she grabs my hand and explains all that she can.

"Kurtsie, we're tired. We're tired of hiding all the time, and moving every two months. We're tired of finding out shit from strangers. We're tired. We're just fucking tired, and we want, no, we _need_ the Other's Amendment to pass. So, we're going to fight or fly or sing. We'll do anything to make sure it passes. No one is leaving the family or anything, but we all agreed that we're going to go to a riot, even if you don't." Santana's voice gets very small when she tells me this, and I think I'm going to cry. When did the kids become afraid to tell me what they were thinking?

"Why didn't you tell me? We could've talked about it; figured something out. Why didn't you-".

"Because…we just couldn't before now." Blaine cut me off as he walks in the room. He sounds reluctant, like he doesn't want to say the real reason.

Apparently, the kids all want to say something, anything but what they're actually thinking, so I want to talk to Vicky. She's my baby, and she knows how everyone really feels, so I'll get the real information. She's always told me everything - the good, the bad, and the abysmal.

Victoria knows what I need right now, and sends a thought to all the others to go somewhere else. The kids walk out and go do whatever they do when I'm not around. I hear Victoria's feet pad over to one side of the room. Her bed squeaks a little when she sits down. I go to the other side of the room, and gingerly do the same on Mercedes bed, first checking for any toys or things that they would have lying around. Then I get back on topic.

_**Victoria, why now? You knew how everyone felt. Why didn't you tell me sooner?**_

_**We didn't want to hurt you. We all- scratch that- all of us, except Blaine, think of you as our father. You've been raising some of us for longer than Burt did. We didn't want to let you down. We know how hard it was for you to pull yourself together after Burt died to raise us, but you did. We wanted to be strong like you, so we just…we couldn't.**_

_**I don't know what happened. I just wanted to protect you; all of you. I can't lose you. I just can't. Not after Burt. Do you know what would happen to me if I lost any of you? I don't think I would be ok. I know I wouldn't. Please don't go. I don't even see why you want to. It's dangerous.**_

_**San's right, D. We need to be able to go outside and play, and go to school. We want to be like all the other kids. We have to help get the amendment through. We don't know what else to do with ourselves but help it pass. We are going. We don't want to hurt you, but we have to.**_

My shoulders sag, and I feel tears falling down my cheeks.

Since when the hell do kids like riots?


	2. How Could You Do That To Him?

How Could You Do That To Him?

_**Goddess, help me. Why the hell did I agree to come? **_

_**Because you wanted us to be safe and, you know, not **_**die**_**…and stuff.**_

_**Are you always in my head Victoria? Because it seems like you're always in my head.**_

_**No, if I stayed in there all the time I would know way more about you than I would ever want to know.**_

Kurt turns to where Blaine should be at his right side (sort of like a beta), almost on instinct with Vicky's suggestive tone. He feels his face flare up and tries to pull back when the other boy grabs his hand without any indication as to why. Blaine lets go immediately when Kurt shrinks back and scrunches his face in frustration.

_Why does he always act like something's wrong anytime I touch him? Do I stink? _

Blaine sniffs his shirt._ Ok, maybe I do._

"Alrighty then!" Kurt squeaks. He tries to clear his throat without much success. "Let's round up. We all know what we discussed at home. We play it safe. If anything goes wrong, we fly right back to the apartment and leave. No exceptions."

"_If anything goes wrong, we come back. I don't care if there's a bus full of homeless, starving puppies. WE COME HOME. Ok?" Kurt asks as he comes up with every scenario that has even the slightest possibility of happening. The kids agree, but not with much enthusiasm. "Because I swear to the gods, if any one of you gets hurt, I'll burn down buildings, and I'll probably blame the president because she hasn't made the bill pass, and I'll go into his office and put a gun to his head, and that is not a smart thing to do, and…" Kurt continues to rant for a while, and Blaine just sits there. He doesn't think Kurt would do any of that for him; for the rest of the kids he would in a heartbeat, but not for him. He was too mean to Kurt when Burt died, but Blaine says yes along with the others anyways, and they make a plan on what to do at the riot and how they want it to go. _

"Now let's show those ignorant, _humans _what we're made of." Kurt arranges a huge, goofy smile on his face and turns to Britt to give her the go ahead, but then he hears someone cursing in French. Kurt Hummel can't do many things, but he sure as hell knows how to speak French. Fluently. And that person that was yelling, they didn't sound too happy.

Kurt almost falls on his ass when Blaine comes up behind him and whispers in his ear "It's not our problem Kurt. They're probably having human issues." Kurt isn't used to Blaine coming close to him without him wanting to hurt him in some way. The younger boy generally keeps his distance from Kurt (recently), and Kurt has complicated feelings about the short one, so he often stays away from Blaine. They both have this kind of love and respect that comes with knowing each other for their whole lives, but also a lingering anger towards each other, too.

Kurt came out to Burt after he had this boyfriend for a while. He got tired of lying about who he was going to see when he went out, where he was going, and all that junk. So, he told Burt when they were making cupcakes one day. Burt wasn't shocked. He said he had known that he was gay since he sarted picking his own clothes out (at the age of three). Two weeks later, after coming home from spending a few hours with Jeremiah, Kurt found Burt lying on the floor. He was having his heart attack.

Blaine blamed Kurt for their dad's heart problems. He said he gave Burt too much to worry about at his age. He and Kurt argued on a constant basis, and then Burt died. After that, Blaine had been a nightmare with Kurt. He never listened to him, Blaine stayed in his room all the time, and he was even violent towards Kurt sometimes. After about a year this stopped, and Blaine had even apologized for being like that; said it was the only way he knew how to deal with losing the only dad he'd ever have. Kurt accepted it and said they were fine, but they hadn't ever really been the same after that. And yet, somehow, even through all of that, Kurt still had this other feeling for Blaine…

Kurt shakes his head to make himself focus. This isn't the time to be thinking about that crap. This is the time to be doing something useful.

So, Kurt gives the signal, ignoring that French speaking person in favor of crashing a riot. Which by the sounds of it is just starting to get interesting. He assumes Britt flies to the most visible point above the humans as planned…and, as Kurt asked, Mercedes lets him know what happens, which turns out to be nothing.

Nothing happens. No one looks. Not a single head turns.

_Kurt, Britt flew right over the crowd, and none of those damned humans noticed her! They're all looking at something on the ground! What the hell could be so amazing you don't notice a flying kid?_

_I have no idea, Mercedes! Victoria, tell Britney to whistle a command to look. Even if the humans don't understand what it means, that'll get them to look._

_**What? No please and thank you, Kurt?**_

_Now._

_**Okay, okay! Hey Britt! Whistle.**_

_Lord Tubbington! I've missed you so much! Why should I whistle? Are you close?_

_**No, it's for the human's so they know to look. Now whistle the command!**_

_Ok, but I wish you were close, I miss you! Here goes Lord Tubby._

Britt whistles as loud as she can.

That's when the humans notice Britney. They all look terrified as if she's going to hurt them, and she looks at the humans like they're idiots. After a silent second of shock, things start to get ugly. They're throwing things at the poor girl, and yelling things not right to put on paper. Britney's hurt. She likes all people. Why don't they like her? But then she remembers why they're at the riot, and she gets angry.

**Well you're the real tough cookie with a long history  
Of breaking little hearts, like the one in me**  
**That's okay let's see how you do it**

Britney sings the first verse, as they practiced, and she directs it right at the group that threw stuff at her because that's really mean.

**Put up your dukes, let's get down to it**

"NOW!" Kurt yells and the rest of the kids join in, flying above the center of the riot. They circle, and swirl in a complicated, amazing formation, looking at ease with Kurt leading all of them.

**Hit me with your best shot! **

Kurt looks gorgeous. His turquoise wings have navy blue low lights, and a robin's egg color highlight; his wingspan almost ten feet long.

**Why don't you hit me with your best shot?**

Mercedes and Victoria may have identical bodies, but their wings couldn't be more different. Victoria has tan wings, her feathers speckled with brown and white, while Mercedes has dragon wings. The ends have spikes and her scales are black with ice blue streaks. Both of their wingspans are around five feet wide.

**Hit me with your best shot!  
Fire away!**

Mercedes starts the second verse.

**You come on with a "come on", you don't fight fair**

But she stops almost immediately when she hears Britney scream.

"Gun! He has a gun!" Britt's lavender wings stop beating from shock, but only for only a moment or two. She drops several feet and has to have Santana grab her for support.

After letting go and landing on the ground, Santana lights up, her fire starts at her feet, but quickly climbs her body until it's coming out of every pore of her being stretching in any direction you can imagine. Her scarlet and black wings covered with red and blue flames. The crowd runs away from her, screaming that she's dangerous, and leaving only the man with the gun behind. Britney thinks they're all purple cow bunnies (she says this instead of the bad words she wants to say). She thinks that she's never seen anything as breathtaking or beautiful as Santana standing there tall and proud with her wings out at their full extent, almost seven feet long; the red in her feathers starting to pop against the blue flames that spread to the rest of her body when she warms up.

Then, all at once two things happen. Britney and the kids see what the man was going to shoot, and Santana becomes completely enveloped in a white fire that seems to reach out of her, as if it wants more oxygen, like the air around Santana isn't enough.

She looks at the man. All he can look at is the two green flames that have become her eyes, and nothing else.

"Get the HELL away from that fox, NOW. Because I am not in a good mood at the moment, and I swear to the gods I will crisp you until you are unidentifiable." Santana says in a strong voice, head raised.

The man looks between the fox, Santana, and the gun. Deciding his life is more valuable than the daemon's he quickly sets down the gun and backs away from the strange girl as fast as he can without looking away. When he's out of sight, Santana looks to the daemon. The first thing she notices is the gash on its head coupled with its unconsciousness. The second thing is that it has three tails, one made of completely fire.

_It must be a fire daemon. I think I can pick up a fire daemon while I'm lit up…maybe. Shit, I need to be around daemons more often. I obviously didn't pick up too much from Zo._

She bends down and picks the fox up. It doesn't turn to a piece of crispy daemon dinner in the first few seconds, so Santana thinks it's fine.

She turns to Kurt. "We need to get home. It's hurt."

"What the hell were you thinking?!" Kurt looks in the general direction of Santana's voice, a face of disbelief and anger plastered on. "What did we say? We were supposed to leave, not stay and face some moron with a trigger happy finger! I said we were supposed to leave! You could've been shot!"

"Yes, well, I wasn't shot. No one here was shot, and the human is gone. I couldn't leave the daemon here to be killed, now could I?"

Kurt mumbles something about knowing it would be the goddamn homeless puppies.

"Fine. I give up, but get your ass home _now_. I'll go ahead to get stuff for the fox ready. Like first aid shit, and food."

"Ok, but I don't know what the daemon would eat. It's probably not vegetarian though."

"That does get in the way for us sometimes. We'll ask it when it wakes up. I'll go ahead anyways." Kurt takes off after shaking his head in disapproval and waving goodbye.

The flock doesn't notice the camera following their every move. Nor do they look around to make sure no one is spying on them, like WhiteCoats. They don't do any of that…

When Santana has a tighter hold on the daemon, the kids take off, too. Normally they wouldn't be so out in the open, flying around like this, but this is about as far from normal as they get, so they opt for speed.

_**I talked to the fox. Her name's Madeline, but she only speaks French and some daemon language, so I couldn't understand all that much. **_Victoria sends out the thought to the flock.

_Uh-huh…and how were you speaking with the rather unconscious animal? _Santana replies.

_**I went into her dream. Madi has a very vivid imagination. She had cars and daemons that I've never even seen! It was awesome!**_

The kids continue their conversation the rest of the way home, bickering and making snide comments and lazy threats whenever possible.

When they're only a few miles from the apartment they all separate because they decide it would be safer to land at different times coming from different directions. You never know who could be watching.

They all hit the deck within a five minute time frame of each other, with Santana going first and then youngest to oldest. The last to land is Blaine, who circles the building to see if there's anyone on the ground. Since Blaine's shifted form would be a hawk, his body is built short and stalky, more for strength than agility. His wings are unbelievably wide (his wingspan is almost twelve feet), like two long blades coming from his shoulders. They are white on the underside and have the color rage of milk to dark chocolate on the front with some of the bottom showing through. Blaine can see pretty far too because of the hawk thing.

When he notices no one around the building and grounds, he lands on the deck and walks in to find Kurt already working on the wound on the fox's head. Victoria looks like she's meditating while having a hand touching the daemon's fur. Mercedes is doing the exact same thing on the other side.

_They are a sight, those two. I wonder what the hell they're doing…_

_**We're sending it calming thoughts so it doesn't wake up and attack us. We're trying to tell it it's safe. Now, stop thinking about us, you're distracting me. Go read. The book on your second shelf, third from the left has a nice plot twist. **_Victoria dismisses Blaine with a wave of her hand, the one that's not on the daemon.

_Kay thanks! Sorry to disturb!_

Blaine goes to his room and does as he's told, trying to not be in the way. He's always in the way.

All the others are still in the kitchen. Kurt is feeling around the wound for any shrapnel that might have gotten stuck in there when it was struck, if it was struck. Most people would probably be asking why the blind kid is doing the first aid shit. Honestly, Kurt has been doing it for the past five years, and he's just the best they have. It's as simple as that.

When Kurt is satisfied at his search for shrapnel, that seems to be nonexistent, he asks for the first aid stuff.

"Hand me the alcohol, and the gauze…more gauze…jesus, um, just give me the box. And I need that triple A shit." He applies the ointment (which has a touch of lidocaine) generously, and wraps the fox's head. When he's finished he stands and puts on all three tea kettles. He's needed lavender tea since before they left for the riot. Kurt drinks it to calm himself down.

"I'm making lavender tea for me and the daemon, what does everyone else want?" Kurt takes all the orders, and goes to make five cups and a bowl of varying teas.

Victoria and Mercedes stay in the kitchen feet crossed, hands touching air soft, snow white fur, faces scrunched in concentration. Santana and Britney leave when they decide that it's _boring _sitting in here watching the twins meditate. They ask Kurt if the both of them can go to the roof to practice their pull ups from dives.

Kurt rubs his temples. "Fine, as long as you promise not to die, or even get hurt for that matter."

"We promise!" they yell in unison as they run out the back door holding hands and giggling.

When the two girls step onto the deck they unfurl their wings and beat them a few times to get them to the roof. Santana hums a tune under her breath.

"San?"

Santana looks up, eyebrows raised. "Yeah, whatcha need?"

"What are you humming? It's pretty."

"Just this song I heard when I went out the other day." Santana thinks back to when she and Zoantia were in a dressing room at this little boutique in uptown. They had a decent mix playing on the overhead speakers. Something about this song must have stuck with her though because she looked it up as soon as she got home, and Santana hadn't been able to shake it since then.

"Sing it for me?" Britney asks innocently.

"Umm, ok. Sure, if you want." Santana gives a nervous laugh, and stands up.

**Under your spell again.**

**I can't say no to you.**

**Crave my heart and it's bleeding in your hand.**

**I can't say no to you. **

Santana always likes to dance when she sings. As she spins and twirls, leaping lazily into the air, she looks like a professional ballerina, but a little different. Her dance is more harsh, but every bit as beautiful. Like a raw emotion put into motion.

**Shouldn't let you torture me so sweetly.**

**Now I can't let go of this dream.**

**I can't breathe but I feel...**

**Good enough,**

**I feel good enough for you.**

**Drink up sweet decadence.**

**I can't say no to you,**

**And I've completely lost myself, and I don't mind.**

**I can't say no to you.**

**Shouldn't let you conquer me completely.**

Santana looks at Britney. Britt knows this is as close to honesty as she'll ever get from the other girl. This is all she ever gets. A song from a store, a line from a book; nothing more. They both know that they like each other, but neither of them has ever made a move. Britt just doesn't understand why it's so hard for them.

**Now I can't let go of this dream.**

**Can't believe that I feel...**

**Good enough,**

**I feel good enough.**

**It's been such a long time coming, but I feel good.**

**And I'm still waiting for the rain to fall.**

**Pour real life down on me.**

**'Cause I can't hold on to anything this good enough.**

**Am I good enough for you to love me too?**

Santana walks to Britney, all the while being lithe; graceful.

**So take care what you ask of me,**

**'cause I can't say no…**

The girls' faces are less than an inch apart, Santana's breath tickling Britney's lips.

"Can I kiss you…Please?" Britney asks. There, she made a move. Just please let her be right. She doesn't know what she'd do if San didn't kiss her back. But after a moment's hesitation Santana speaks up.

"Gods, yes."

Britney looks at Santana for half a second more before she's slamming her mouth on the other girl's soft, pouty lips. There's nothing soft about the kiss, though. Santana's tongue is fighting Britt's for dominance, but she loses as the blonde pushes both tongues into San's mouth and moves her to lie down without ever breaking the kiss. Santana isn't used to not being in control, but it's definitely the hottest thing anyone's ever done to her. Britney climbs on top of the other girl's hips and grinds her own against the sub's, eliciting a moan from the girl.

"God, you're so hot." Santana says something back, but it's too low for Britney to want to focus on. She's too far gone to try to listen, so she just keeps doing what she was doing.

Eventually they break apart; it's a while before they do though. After they stop, the girls openly stare at each other and just lay there for a bit until they move, in sync, to the ledge of the roof and jump off.

While all this is happening above, Kurt is scurrying about the kitchen making the tea and some food, and Mercedes silently asks when her and her twin can stop.

_The daemon is calm, and understands she's not to attack us, so can we stop this meditating shit, 'cause we're tired._

_That's fine. You know you don't have to ask._

When the kettles whistle, Kurt pours the water into all of the cups, and the one bowl, and takes the tomato, basil, and mozzarella bread out of the oven. Victoria and Mercedes dive on the food, and mumble a 'thanks' through their full mouths.

_I swear we eat more food than the average elephant._

Kurt walks to the living room, tea in hand. He's so tired. Kurt can't remember the last time he got more than three hours of sleep in one night. That coupled with raising the kids, running from white coats, and trying not to have a nervous breakdown makes him so tired he almost passes out right then and there.

_The kids'll be fine for a bit. I'll only be asleep for a minute or two. _

The tired boy sets down his cup of tea and closes his eyes. His lids are so heavy. Kurt listens for any signs of trouble, and, when he hears none, drifts off into the deepest sleep he allows himself to get. After all, he does have to take care of the kids.

After Mercedes pushes Kurt into a deeper level of sleep, and is sure he won't wake, the twins go into Blaine's room.

_Don't speak aloud. We want to…think with you. _

_**And I extended the whole 'I can hear your thoughts' thing to Mercedes. So, yeah, don't worry that Mercedes can't here you. **_

_Ok. _Blaine giggles._ What do you guys want to "think" about?_

_Kurt. _At the mention of his name, Blaine visibly stiffens. No more Mr. Chuckles.

_Um…I'd rather not thanks. How has your day been? _He thinks with a pained smile on his face.

Victoria of course ignores Blaine's request to not talk about the boy and goes straight into a prepared mini lecture.

_**Don't deflect. I know how you feel about him. I know what happened after Burt died. I know how Kurt feels too. He did forgive you for what you did. He knows you were really depressed and confused. You didn't know what to do, so you took it out on him. It's the way you processed Daddy's death. If he had had someone to take out his anger and hurt on, he probably would've done the same, but now he's confused about you. He loves you, and not in the same way that he loves us. He loves you like he loved Jeremiah and that terrifies him. He doesn't get how he could, after how you treated him, and after he lost Jere. He doesn't want to love you like that, but he does. And you love him the same way, but you have all this guilt from the shit you did to him, so you won't say anything. You've been trying to make it up to him by just being out of the way and not coming close to him. But you slip up sometimes, like at the riot today. You tried to hold his hand, and then you whispered in his ear. You have to talk to him. This isn't healthy for either of you, and everyone else in the family notices except you two…**_

_You don't know anything, and you just need to stay out of it_. Blaine says stiffly, with a scowl on his face.

_**What is it with people trying to lie to mind readers today?! **_Vicky mentally shouts._** Do you really think you're going to get away with it? Well you're not. Why don't you people just go fix everything and stop hurting each other for no reason?! It's seriously not healthy! You **_**are**_** in love with him, and he **_**is **_**in love with you. It's just the fucking truth!**_

Blaine drops the book he's holding, and reaches out for something to hold on to. Kurt can't be in love with him. He just can't be. He couldn't have forgiven Blaine that easily and then gone and fallen in love with him. Kurt can't be in love with him.

_I have no idea what you're talking about, but I'm not lying. I'm not in love with him because he's not in love with me. End of story. Now get out._

Blaine easily hauls up the two small girls in his arms. He walks to the door and asks Mercedes to open it. She does as he asks, and Blaine sets them down in the hallway, closing the door when he reenters his room.

Victoria looks to her twin. "Did I do something?"

"How am I supposed to know? He seemed moody, though."

"Seriously!" The twins walk off to talk about what they're going to say to Kurt about all of this.

Inside his room, Blaine sinks to the ground and covers his face with his hands. His throat is tight and his eyes burn. His whole body begins to shake with the sobs he's refused to let out for a long time. He doesn't deserve to cry. He's the one who fucked up, so he shouldn't get to cry.

_How could I hurt him like that for so long? How could I do that to _him_? I have to fix this. I have to find a way to make up for it. God, why? _

Blaine stops crying, and stands up to walk to his closet. He pulls out this pack he's been hiding in there. It has gauze, peroxide, band-aides…and two small razors. He sits down on his bed and pulls up his sleeve.

It's just this once. One more time, and then he won't do it anymore.

He closes his eyes, and feels the first drops of blood pooling on his arm. He loves the familiar feeling. The sting of the razor, the release he knows comes with it. He won't do it again. He promised this wouldn't happen again, but he swears this is the last time.

But he will do it, just this one last time.


	3. Comfort

Comfort

"Britney?"

Britt looks up from the book she's reading, _Herb the Vegetarian Dragon_. "Yeah."

"Come to the mall with me?" Santana asks, shy. As if they haven't been friends their whole lives, best friends at that.

"Yepperz! Can we _acquire_ some stuff?" Britney asks with a knowing smile, and wagging eyebrows. Santana laughs at the look on Britt's face, and their inside joke.

"Isn't that the only reason we go?" San winks.

The girls get dressed and put on their rain coats. It's raining again, which is good for them, but not so good for humans. This means that Others get to come out and play for a little while.

The girls walk to the bus, not in any hurry, stealing glances, but nothing more. They see a bus waiting a few blocks down, and speed up, so they don't miss this one. After they get on the bus, the two girls chat for a bit, talking about random things like their new favorite movie, or what they want to get at the mall. Santana reaches for Britney's hand. She gets a hold of it, but the other girl looks like she's going to have a heart attack at the contact. Santana tries to pull her hand back, but Britt won't let go of it either.

"What's wrong?"

"I just don't want to get hurt." Britney says. Before they had moved (the last time), Britt had been seen making out with some chick from down the block in front of her house, and these two idiots came over and roughed her up. It was nothing serious, but she hadn't kissed anyone in public since, and she didn't really even leave the house all that much.

"It's ok. If anyone tries to come near you, I swear I'll hurt them so bad they'll be whimpering for their fucking moms."

"Umm…thanks?"

"Sorry." Santana looks at Britney through her eyelashes. "You know I have that thing where I get all 'don't touch my shit or I'll kill you.'"

"Yeah, I know." Britney smiles, big and goofy. Santana just unintentionally called Britt _hers_. It isn't much, but it's a step. Britt relaxes, and they keep talking about more unimportant, but definitely need-to-know stuff, and get off when the bus reaches the mall. The two of them look a little grimy. They're both wearing tattered jeans, and t-shirts. Santana's a Grateful Dead shirt, and Britney's a happy bunny shirt.

Not that some people can't pull of that look, it's just not the flocks. All of them are generally immaculately dressed, especially Kurt. But Santana and Britney DO NOT like to look like this, so they go into this little boutique that has cute stuff in the window. They go to "try stuff on", and hide a few things in between the others, so they look like they each go in with five items (but really have closer to ten each), and then actually come out with five. As soon as they leave, the two of them head for the bathroom on the other side of the mall. When they go in the bathroom, they change into their favorite outfits that they've just acquired, and shove the rest into San's dancing bear backpack.

Santana got a black dress, and a nice pair of silver sparkly heels (Britney's not even sure how she managed to do that!). Britt got a simple, well, simple for her, cocktail dress. It's red. Fitted at the top, and fluffy on the bottom, with a black, shiny bow cascading down the front.

The girls wash their arms and faces with wipes they stole, sorry, acquired, before coming here. Once the two are done, they almost step out without putting their coats back on, but Britney pulls them back last minute.

"Santana! Where's our coats?" San doesn't understand for a second what the other girl is asking for, and her face shows it. When she does finally understand, she adopts this 'oh, you don't know' look.

"Do you know the reason I come to this mall?" Britney shakes her head. "It's owned by a large group of Others. This is an open place, for queer humans, Others, queer Others. There isn't any violence here. You must not have looked around when we got here because almost everyone here is an Other." Santana says, as she pulls the girl out of the bathroom. "Look."

So, Britt does as she's told, not expecting much, but when she actually _looks_, she sees exactly what Santana said. She sees Daemons, Vampires, Lupines, more Shifters. Britt's eyes almost pop out of her head. She never thought there would be a place she could go outside of the flock that would accept who she was. But here she was. Standing in a _mall_, surrounded by non-flock people, who also happen to be an ass-load of Others. The young girl feels tears spring to her eyes.

San grabs her face. "What's wrong? Don't cry, please don't cry."

"I'm ok. I just never- I didn't know—ugh. I'm sorry." Britney steadies her breathing, and tries again. "I didn't realize there was a place for us."

"There's always a place. That's why we have hope. Because no matter what, there are people like the group that owns the mall, and nuns." Santana says, looking at the girls eyes. They're so green! But not a bright green, it's subdued, like a gray-green. They're so hypnotic. Britt opens her mouth to say something, and San leans in and kisses her, she can't help it! Britt almost pulls back, but she decides that she's eventually going to have to kiss people in public. Person! She meant kiss a…a person. She really only likes kissing one…person.

So, they kiss for a mad second, and then go back to their 'shopping'. They both get a few dresses each, two pairs of jeans, and a few cute shirts, which will all undoubtedly be ruined within the next three weeks.

They go to the food court, and get out all the money they brought. They only have twenty bucks each, which would NOT have paid for the clothes they… borrowed, but it will pay for their lunch. They go to this Chinese place. It looks like this little run down, old place in the mall, but it has the best food ever! Santana knows the woman who owns it. Mostly because of how often she comes here, and how much she eats when she does.

"Oh! And can you tell Hui Zhong that Santana Lopez is here?" She asks the waiter after he takes their order.

"Why do you have to tell them?"

"I don't have to, but they always make double the food when I'm here because it's an all you can eat buffet, and you know how much we have to eat, and I want to see Abuela."

"But we don't have one." Britney decides to point out.

"I call the owner Abuela. Meet her. I know she's not our blood grandma, but she's as kind to me as Burt was while he was alive." Santana says with a warm smile.

"Santana! Oh, you came back!" An older Chinese woman walks to the table. She looks to be about seventy five, or so, and has a curved back. She moves slowly and carefully. Her face is full of wrinkles, and has a kind roundness to it. But her eyes! Her eyes are sharp, and clear. She's wearing a blue and black kimono that only makes her eyes pop more.

"Abuela!" Santana stands to give the woman a hug. "How are you?"

"Oh, you know, I'm fine. I've been yelling at Mei for the last hour. She has a girlfriend and refuses to bring her home! I just want to meet her!" The owner says, smiling and chuckling the whole time. At that moment, she seems to notice Britney's presence. "And who is this young woman, honey?"

Santana looks a bit nervous, as if she wants her 'Abuela' to approve of Britt. "This is my, um…" San trails off, not sure how to actually finish that sentence. Childhood friend? Roommate? Girlfriend?

Britney stands up and interferes, holding her hand out for the woman to shake. "I'm her girlfriend. My name is Britney, Britney Pears." Britt hopes that Santana is ok with what she just said because it kind of looks like she want to cry.

"Well, I think you just took your girl by shock my dear. She looks like she's going to fall over!" She says with a laugh. "You can call me Hui, or Abuela. I'd prefer Abuela to be honest. It has such a lovely tone to it" Hui says with a smile.

"Thank you ma'am. I think I'd better try to get Santana back to earth. Thanks for coming out here to speak with us."

"No problem deary! I'll say goodbye before you leave. It was so nice meeting you!"

"You too." Britney says with a smile and waves as the woman walks away. Then she turns to San with a worried look on her face. She doesn't know what Santana is thinking about how Britt introduced herself. Britney didn't really even think about it before the words were already out of her mouth. "Say something, Santana, just say something."

"I love you. I love you so much right now, and I am so proud of you, and if there wasn't a table in between us I'd kiss you. I didn't know if you would want to be my girlfriend, and I didn't want to say it without your permission and then you just stood up and said it and oh my god, I love you, and I really need to shut up. I'm sorry just, wow!-"

Britt cuts her off with a kiss. "You said you'd kiss me if there wasn't a table, but I don't see what the table has to do with anything." She says with a smile. "And yes, I want to be your girlfriend. You should know that by now."

"I was hoping, but I didn't know for sure, and I didn't want to just assume." Santana says to her _girlfriend_.

"Well, I do. I also want some food." Britt says as her stomach growls. Santana laughs, and pulls the other girl out of her seat.

"Ok, lets feed you"

"Oh, and San?"

"Yeah?"

"Te amo por siempre."

Once again, the older girl looks at Britt, unsure what to say, still with her jaw hanging open. However, she regains control of her body much quicker this time, her mouth closing, and her lips spreading into a huge smile.

"Te amo." San says, kissing Britney's cheek.

"Yesterday evening there was a disturbance at Central Park. There was a group of humans, who seem to be calling themselves the Humans of America, protesting the Others Amendment. As things were getting particularly heated, a group of Others arrived at the scene to disrupt the humans' activities. We have footage from the scene where we were already shooting. Here it is…" The blonde woman, the one that sounds like she's had a bad nose job, fades out as the footage comes onto the TV in full screen.

The kids sit in front of the screen, entranced by the footage of them at the riot. Kurt listens to what is happening, hearing Madeline curse again, Britney singing, all of it. He wishes he would've listened to his instinct when he had wanted to help the French person. They could've grabbed the daemon and left, but _no_. He _had_ to ignore her. Anyways, Kurt listens intently. They did sound great, though it was a bit eerie to hear Britney, mostly because she didn't actually sound like herself. The kids were telling him how great they all looked, but he wasn't paying much attention. He had heard a new set of feet pad into the room. Kurt could only assume it was Madi, but he didn't say anything and just listened. It was the first time she was awake. She had slept almost an entire day.

Madeline looked around at the group of kids gathered in front of her. She noticed that the palest boy, and oldest too probably, had turned his head infinitesimally when she walked in, so she focused on him because most creatures couldn't hear that well. The little one, Victoria if she remembered from her dream correctly, must be one of the girls sitting next to each other. Madeline thought they looked exactly alike until she saw their wings.

_**Hello Madeline. **_Victoria said in the best French she could manage._** I'm the one with white and tan wings. Mercedes is my twin.**_

So the child could read minds, and project her thoughts into other people's head, that's common enough. The fact that she has it mastered by twelve (?) is a little scary, but at least Madi knew how she was aware that she had come in. What the daemon didn't know was how did the boy know she came in? Obviously the little one had probably been monitoring her since they got home, but the boy, Kurt, didn't seem to have the same ability as Victoria.

Madi then noticed the footage on the TV screen. It was the kids at the riot. She remembered them flying around like a bunch of morons right before someone hit her with something cold and hard. Nothing was in her memory after that, until she woke up moments ago. They were good singers. She didn't really understand what they were saying all that much, although she knew a little English, but she did know it sounded angry. Why were these kids at the riot? It was dangerous and stupid of them. Why did their parents let them go?

_**We have none. We were adopted, well, sort of. Anyways, we were adopted by a man named Burt, but he died five years ago. Since then it's just been Kurt raising us. He's the pale one.**_

Well that explains a hell of a lot. The woman came back on the screen saying something that was not important, so Madeline cleared her throat. Immediately, the kids all turned around; the two that already knew she was there were last and didn't look so shocked. Those who didn't know that she has been standing here looked like cartoons. Their eyes were huge, and their jaws were hanging slack. Madi couldn't help but laugh at how dumb they looked.

"Kurt." She said, in a very heavy accent. The name felt odd rolling off her tongue. It wasn't as smooth as the French names, and even some of the daemon ones she knew.

"Hello Madame Madeline! It's great to finally speak with you! How is your head feeling?" Kurt said swiftly, with an accent only a few nonnative speakers could manage. The kids had no idea what Kurt was saying. They didn't know French at all.

"It's ok. Thank you for tending to my head."

"It was no problem! I'm sorry you were struck at all. We should've figured out what the humans were doing earlier; then it wouldn't have needed to be tended to."

"Either way, I'm grateful" Kurt dipped his head, and then talked to the kids for a minute. When he was finished, Kurt turned to the little ones.

"I'm going to have-" Kurt stopped. There was a loud bang at the door, and then another. "Fuck my life!" He groaned under his breath, while rubbing his eyes. "KIDS! GET OUT NOW! THEY'RE HERE! OUT! LET'S GET A MOVE ON IT! NOW! Fuck!" The WhiteCoats were here. He had wanted to leave two days ago, but the kids had out voted him, and now look what was happening. Awesome job as a leader, Kurt! Way to put your foot down!

Kurt didn't look at the daemon. He walked away and thought towards Victoria, asking if the fox could fly. It was a common power among many daemons. Victoria told him Madeline nodded. Then he asked if the fox could grab one of the other girls' bags. They weren't at home, and they would need their bags. Again, Victoria said the daemon nodded.

_Get one of the bags for her, and then put the other one with mine, so that I can get it. _

That's one less thing Kurt needs to worry about.

Kurt turns to his room, where his bag is. He taught the kids that they should always have a bag packed in case something like this was to ever happen. He got to his room before he heard the front door bust open. Well now the party was kicking up! At least he'd get to whop some ass. Kurt's wanted to punch people recently. Like, a lot. It's been a minor obsession, actually.

"GRAB YOUR BAGS!" He yelled when he realized some of them might forget. Kurt felt a hand grab his shoulder. Automatically, he grabbed the muscular arm at the wrist, and easily hauled the asshole over his shoulder; the man hit Kurt's door frame with a grunt on the way over. One Kurt, zero WhiteCoats.

He shouldered his pack, clipping the two straps, and walked into the living room, hitting one of the WhiteCoats with a roundhouse to the jaw when he was approached. The person dropped like a ton of bricks. Two, zero now.

"What are you doing?! You said you wouldn't hurt them!" Kurt heard that voice, and snapped his head up. He longed to hear that voice every day of his existence. But he couldn't really be here. He was gone. He wasn't coming back. But still, the WC's were holding back, Kurt knew. He'd been here before, and it was way more brutal the last time. So why weren't they busting in, guns a blaze?

"Kurt Hummel, you are under arrest." Kurt stopped listening as soon as he knew the position of another one of them. He flew towards this one, expecting them to hesitate because he was blind, but she hit him right in the gut. Kurt automatically bent forward and she grabbed a handful of his hair. The WC pulled back and kneed Kurt right in the face with a grunt. Kurt stood up quickly and kicked right where he had heard the sounds come from. He hit the fucker right at the solar plexus. Kurt punched the chick right in her throat, and walked away while she sat on the floor choking.

"Kurt! Two o-clock!" Kurt spun and kicked, hard, but absently. There was the voice again.

"Shut your mouth!" Kurt heard an unfamiliar voice say. There was a sickening smacking sound, followed by a groan.

It had stopped talking, the voice. Where was the beautiful creature that the voice belonged to? Why did it stop? Kurt needed to find it!

Kurt bowed his head, and listened for whistles, the voice, instructions, really anything on where he should go from here. Kurt could tell a lot of the kids had already left, and a lot of the WC's were down, but there were a few scuffles still going on. But wait! There! A whistle that tells him where the closest window is. Kurt took one more second to listen for the voice, and, when he didn't hear it, he ran to his left and towards where the whistle had told him a window should be.

He was almost on target. He did get out through the window, but he clipped his shoulder in the process, and his arm was hanging lifelessly in the air below him. He had unfurled his wings as soon as he broke the glass, getting minor cuts on his face, and started beating them rapidly.

Kurt stayed aloft outside the window for a hot minute after escaping and popped his shoulder back into socket while the rest of the kids jumped out the window. Madeline was last to leave, and came to the window growling at (Kurt was assuming) one of the WCs. She jumped into the air and simply started walking on it. Daemons don't fly in the same ways that other Others do. Well, some daemons do, but they were usually whitelings. Creepy little buggers, they are.

_Victoria, do a head count for me! Is everyone here?_

_**Yeah, but we're a little banged up. We should get somewhere fast.**_

_Tell everyone we're going back home. To the hatchery._

_**Ok!**_

The kids started flying south-ish. One of the things that the flock had as a part of the whole 'I have bird in me' thing was homing. They could be almost anywhere and know how to get to a place that was once their home. For tonight they would go to Burt's old place, which they had never sold. They keep it for times like these.

The flock makes sure to fly high enough that no one could be able to see them, and low enough so they could still breath easily enough, though if need be they could fly as high as any plane could. It was only a twenty minute flight from where they lived now, so they should be there soon.

"How is everyone?" Kurt shouts over the wind.

"We're good!" They answer, but it isn't very convincing.

"We'll be there soon!"

When the flock was only five minutes away, Kurt smelled an overwhelming amount of smoke. Well, overwhelming to him. Since he was born blind, he had trained his other senses to be amazing. He didn't just automatically have better senses. He hated when people thought that. Anyways, he knew that the smoke he was smelling wasn't a bar-b-q. There was too much of it, and it didn't smell like food. Actually, it kind of smelled like…Oh no. No no no no no no no no no no. They wouldn't. Kurt took off, not even thinking about the rest of the kids, and they tried to follow as best they could, but Kurt was flying really fast.

When they got closer, they could see why. He was on the ground. Just standing there. It looked like he was seeing what had happened, even though the kids knew he couldn't, but he did know. The flock landed behind Kurt, and looked at the shell that used to be their childhood home. All that was left was the framing of the house, everything else was burned down. Kurt sunk to his knees, and buried his face in his hands.

Blaine ran to him, and he gathered the boy in his arms and sat on the sidewalk with Kurt, tears streaming down their faces. They were all crying.

Burt was gone, his things were gone, and now the kids had nowhere to go because this was their home. It was the one place they could go back to every once in a while, and feel like they still had a father. They could remember the times when they weren't running for their lives. It was their sanctuary, you know? And now it's gone.

Victoria had sent a thought to the girls when they left the old apartment, and told them to come. They were just getting there and as soon as their feet hit the ground, they ran to the house.

Santana looked at it desperately. "No." she started backing away. "No, they can't do this to us! They- they- I- just NO!" she fell to the ground sobbing. Britt looked at her. She needed someone to hold her, tell her it would be ok, but Britney couldn't get her feet to move. Everyone looked around. No one would say those things now, no one would dare. Honestly, how do you comfort someone when they just had the only thing that mattered to them taken away?

The answer: You don't.


	4. Just Let Me In

_There it is_, Kurt thinks, _our tree._

"Home sweet home." Blaine says bitterly.

This tree is one of the only places they've been to more than once. Normally its get an apartment, stay for two months to the date, leave, find a new apartment, and so on and so forth. But this tree is outside of the city. It's in the collection of not-quite-tall-enough-to-be-a-mountains-but-still-are-anyways mountains. Rowan, as the flock calls it (because it's a rowan tree), is on the one mountain that's further than all the rest and has dangerous cliffs that only idiots climb, and those people don't normally make it as far as the tree.

The kids and Madi land on their old/new home and arrange themselves around Kurt and his bag, looking warily between the two.

_All the kids look at the safe. It's the only thing left standing. Everything else seems to be burned beyond recognition. Everything, but this safe. _

"_Kurt, can you open it?" Blaine knows that Kurt's the only one who would know the passcode. But he shakes his head._

"_I might be able to do it…" The flock turns in surprise. _

"_Brittany?"_

"_Yepp. Just let me try?" _

"_Go at it." Kurt motions to the safe's general direction, smiling to himself. _

"_Kay." Brittany steps over something melted and plastic to get to the safe. Once it's in front of her, she crouches down to its level, and taps it three times. Those taps sound like rolling thunder in the otherwise silence. Britt cracks her knuckles and puts her fingertips on the door of the safe. Focused, she breathes out, and scrunches her fingers, as if she's merely balling up a piece of paper. And, just like paper, the metal bends in on its self and breaks the hinges. Brittany tosses the door aside and gapes at the contents._

_When she looks up and sees the other kids, she rolls her eyes. "Stop staring at me and look at what's in the safe." She says exasperatedly, and points to the broken piece of metal. When the flock finally looks at it, their faces become comical, and Madi snorts. Santana shoots her an evil look._

"_Je regret, Madame Santana." Madi replies in a sarcastic tone._

_Britt looks at Kurt. "What should we do with all of it?"_

"_What _is_ 'all of it'?" _

_Victoria thinks it into his mind, and he immediately feels relieved. Now they aren't truly helpless._

"_We should put it in my backpack and use it when we need it. Blaine, do you remember where the other stuff is?" The short boy thinks for a moment then nods his head quickly before walking off. When Blaine returns, the rest of the flock looks ready to go and the safe is emptied. _

"_Blainey-Bear, what is that?" Mercedes asks, pointing to the Tomb-Raiders lunchbox in his hand. Blaine and Mercedes are much like Kurt and Victoria; they share an almost daughter-father bond. Blaine's so protective of her, and she makes him happy. Hence, Blainey-Bear. ( Although, when that started, no one knows.)_

"_Me and Kurt got this a few months ago when the white coats first attacked us. They're ID's, birth certificates, social security cards, and guardianship papers saying me and Kurt are your guardians. These papers are our lives. We need them to do anything that's legal." _Of course, we had to do a whole lot that wasn't legal to get them_, Blaine thinks._

"_Come on, we should go. I don't want to stay here for long. They could be watching us."_

_With that, the flock takes off, heading for the next best place. _

"So…what should we do with it?" Brittany asks.

"We get essentials with it. Food, clothing, shelter. That's it. I don't know how much is there, but it'll go quicker than you think." They all nod, knowing that Kurt is the most practical and knows what he's doing. "Also, I want to throw out an idea."

Victoria cocks her head to one side, closes her eyes, and concentrates. She didn't remember picking up on anything weird in his head earlier, but it has been a crazy day, so anything could've slipped through the cracks. After a minute of poking around in Kurt's head, her body stiffens, and her face goes pale.

"Are you crazy?! You can't honestly think that will work." Victoria says in a voice that only a preteen can pull off.

"It has to Victoria. I don't have any more back up plans. I have no tricks up my sleeve, and I can't keep doing this to you guys. We need something stable." _I need something stable._

"Kurt, what the hell is freaky-bugs talkin' about? Since the rest of us can't read your mind, we have no idea what all this-" Santana says, motioning to the air "-is about."

Victoria looks at the other kids, and very calmy informs them. "He's putting us in school." Ever heard of silence before the storm? That's what just happened.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?! WHAT DO YOU THINK WE'RE GOING TO DO? GO AND BE NORMAL?! WE AREN'T NORMAL. THERE IS NO NORMALCY IN OUR LIVES! YOU LOCO MOTHER-"

"What would we do with our wings?"

"I don't get this. What is school? Can Lord Tubbington come?" Three kids talking at once is too much noise for Kurt to handle.

"SHUT UP! YOU ARE GOING TO SCHOOL. WE ARE NORMAL, AND WE WILL HAVE STABILITY." Kurt yells. He knows that it's been a really, really bad day, but he can't stop the words flowing out of his mouth. He can't breathe anymore. "This is not negotiable! Me and Blaine have wanted to do this for a while. I can't teach you anymore because you don't listen during the lessons. You are going to school, Blaine is getting a job, and I am going to track the WhiteCoats. We are all going to be doing something more than sit at home all fuckin' day!"

Kurt has his face scrunched in frustration, and he feels like he's going to cry. It's the first time he's ever used his authority like that, and he doesn't like it. But he wants them to be able to go to college, so they can fight for Other's rights with knowledge and understanding of how the government works. They could be governors, or presidents, or they could change the whole fuckin' system. Kurt just wants them to be able to do something other than hide. They're too special to keep hidden.

Santana opens her mouth to say something more, but Victoria shakes her head.

The flock sits in silence for what seems like hours, all thinking about what could happen, and how they'll get away with being surrounded by humans for hours at a time.

"We'll talk about it tomorrow, loves. Why don't you all sleep for the night. It's been a long day." Blaine suggests in a much quieter tone than Kurt had used, trying to calm the kids down. Murmured agreements are made, and they all give Blaine and Kurt hugs goodnight. Santana fights the twins over the biggest branch. She wants to sleep with Britt, but the twins have always, always, slept together. They sort it out, the twins take then next biggest branch, and they're all asleep in minutes.

"I'm going for a walk." Kurt whispers lowly in Blaine's ear. Blaine nods, and starts to unpack his things. He feels the branch dip with Kurt's shifting weight. Kurt extends his wings, and jumps off, floating effortlessly to the ground.

_Which way, which way?_ Kurt thinks to himself. _Oh! I know!_

Kurt turns to the river (hearing the sounds of the water), and starts stumbling at an amble pace. No rushing, no hurry. Just leisurely taking a walk like any other teenager. When he hits the banks, he turns to his left, and he smells what he was looking for. He found it last time they were here. That was months ago, and he's wanted to come back ever since. It's his tree. Not the flock's tree, that's a Rowan tree. Kurt isn't one hundred percent sure, but he thinks this is a Willow tree. It smells like a Willow, and when he walks underneath it, he has to part the hanging branches, and they feel like they have Willow leaves.

He climbs up his tree, not wanting to fly. He grabs for the first stable-enough branch for him to sit on. When he settles down, he feels the scratches on his hands and a bruise on his leg from hitting Rowan when they were landing. No one in the flock knows that this happened, not even Blaine. Kurt pulls up his pants leg, which is really hard because he's wearing skinnies. He feels a huge bump where he hit his shin, and wonders how gruesome it must look.

_The flock is so, I mean me too, we're all so fuckin'—_

"Hey. You should really get that checked out. That looks gruesome."

"Woah!" Kurt fumbles for something to hold on as he teeters on the edge of his branch. _How the fuck did _he_ get so close? Wait?!_ "Fang?!"

" 'Fraid so Babycakes."

"But, what?" Kurt is freaking out. Sure he may have heard Fang's voice at the apartment, but the WhiteCoats took him away a year ago. He can't really be alive. No, this must be a trap. "I thought. No. No…Fang is dead…they killed him. Who are you?" Kurt becomes panicked, not knowing what to do. "BLAINE! BLAINE! COME HERE NOW!" Shit. He's hiding from the flock. They have no idea where he is. They're all sleeping. And to top it off he's sitting with a stranger, who's pretending to be Fang. "BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAINE!"

"I'm right here, relax. What's wrong?" Blaine takes a once over of Kurt, seeing if anything has physically harmed him. He notices a humungous bump/bruise on his leg, but he's otherwise unharmed. When he looks up to see if anything is around them, he snorts. _Of course_, he thinks, _this is just so fuckin' typical. _"What up Fang? Thought you were dead." Blaine says in a snarky voice.

"So does Kurt. Can you tell him I'm not, please?" Fang says, shaking his head and smiling to himself at the old antics of the outside world. _This is so Kurt-like. Does he really think I'd just die and leave him here?_

"Kurt, Fang's not dead."

Kurt shakes his head in disbelief. _What the hell is going on?! Think, think, think…is that really Blaine. Does it smell like Blaine, does it sound like him? Check and check. So wait…is that really…_ "Fang?" he says tentatively.

"It's me…I know you're probably mad at me, and you're going to just tell me to go away in a bit, but I was kind of hoping to sleep on this branch, so let me chill for a bit? I'm really tired." Fang says, always the pessimist.

"Fang!" Kurt leaps at the air in front of him, only catching on to the other boy's shirt, but Fang grabs his sleeve and pulls him in, holding him tightly.

"They kept me for so long." Fang whispers in his ear. "So fuckin' long." Kurt notices that Fang actually sounds emotional, and when Blaine sees the boy's eyes, he notices tears in Fang's eyes. Considering this never happened in the years Blaine knew Fang before the White coats took him, he decides to leave the two alone. He wishes he could be the one Kurt wants, but if Kurt is happy…that's all that Blaine cares about.

"I'm so sorry." Kurt whispers. "I should have kept you safe; I should've been with you. I'm so, so sorry." Kurt feels tears leak from his eyes without permission.

"Shh, it's ok baby. I'm here now."

_Where'd I put it? It has to be in my bag…_

"It's right here." Blaine spins on his branch, surprised to hear Victoria.

"Umm, shouldn't you be sleeping?"

"Were you looking for your cutting kit? I found it in your bag. I took it. All your stuff was dirty, so I stole you some new stuff. I know you're wondering why I'm not lecturing you considering you just had your head say it. I've done it. So has everyone in the flock. I don't think you're going to kill yourself. So, as long as you're all safe about it and junk, I won't say anything. Just don't be stupid."

With that, Victoria handed him a small bag,-_not his old one, which was, admittedly, dirty_- and turned to walk off.

"I'm sorry" Blaine says so low Victoria isn't sure if she heard it right, but she'll take it as it is, for now.

When the girl is gone, Blaine cries.

He feels shame this time…it's the first time he's felt it this strongly.

"Hey kids! Wake up!"

"Huh? Wha's happen'n?"

"Let's get up sunshine."

"Who are you?"

"Awww, you don't remember me?" Fang frowns. How long has he been gone? _It wasn't that long, was it? Although, they do all look way older…_

"Wait, you look like…Nah. He's dead. Sorry. No idea who you are." Santana shook her head, knowing it couldn't possibly be—

"Actually, I'm that dead guy…"

Santana snorts, and looks to the other kids to see what they think. All of them are looking at him like he's crazy.

"Prove it. What's Kurt's birthday?"

"May 31st."

"What's his favorite ice-cream?"

"Bluebell vanilla strawberry. You can ask me anything you want or you can ask Kurt if I'm for real. I prefer the ladder of the two."

"Kurt!"

"What?! I'm sleeping!"

"They want to know if I'm alive."

"He's alive! Now let me sleep!"

"He was up late. I didn't get here until after you were asleep, and I had a few things to explain, so we were up until dawn. Let him sleep. Who wants to go into the city for breakfast?" Fang says, clapping his hands, and looking like a nut.

The flock looked wary. It could be a trap. Kurt said assume everything is a trap unless proven otherwise. So, it's a trap.

"It's not a trap." Fang says with a smile.

"But-"

"Kurt told me you would think it was a trap."

The rest of the flock was still wary of all this commotion. "Can we go? I'm starving." Blaine steps forward on his branch, ready to leap off.

"That's cool with me." Fang jumps, using his wind magix to fly, while the bird kids join him using their powerful wings. They all fly close to each other (well, the flock flies together, and Fang flies on the edge of the flock.) into the city. When they start seeing people look at them and point, they land and take the El.

"Alright, Kurt said the plan is to eat brunch, then find a library to research the best schools, so we can find an apartment that's in a good school zone. He's going to meet us at the mall that you go to," Fang says, pointing to Santana, "around 2. So I think we should make all of our adventures quick and in a hurry because that mall has to be a twenty minute flight away from here."

The flock, minus Kurt, all nod and start going off in different directions, looking for places they like to eat at. Four of them, Santana, Britt, and the twins, go off in one direction, leaving Fang and Blaine standing there awkwardly.

"So…"

"So…"

"Know any places to eat?" Fang asks, filling the silence.

"Yep." _Oh my god_, Blaine thinks to himself_, cutting my arm to shreds has to be more pleasurable than this is going to be._ "Should we go?"

"Yep." _Oh my freaking god._

"Cool." _Please, take pity and kill me now!_

Blaine and Fang start walking towards this diner Blaine used to go to when he had hangovers to order coffee. _I don't know if I've ever actually had food here…_Blaine thinks to himself as the two approach the diner.

They get inside, and Fang gives Blaine a 'Really? You eat here look?'. Blaine just shrugs and they sit down in a secluded corner.

"You said you've been here before?" Blaine nodded. "And you decided to come back?"

"Well, all the other times I was either drunk and trying to sober up or hung-over and trying to get…not hung-over…" Blaine's sentence trailed off as he looked around the diner looking for a waiter. "Hold on. Lemme go get Danny." Fang grunted in response, so Blaine stood and walked off.

_Kurt never mentioned that Blaine used to drink. I wish I could remember what happened before they got me. I should know this crap…_

When Blaine comes back, he's holding two cups of coffee. He sets one in front of Fang, but the other boy doesn't notice it. Blaine would say something to break Fang out of this little spell he's in, but, honestly, he doesn't really want Fang to be talking and chatty. Blaine, by no means, wants to be anything remotely close to friends with this guy.

"I didn't exactly choose you either, ya know." Fang finally looks away from whatever it was he was looking at, and grabs his coffee.

"What?" Blaine asks, also kind of in his head a little too much.

"I said, 'I didn't exactly choose you either, ya know.'" Fang says, sounding tired and put upon.

"Oh. Um…what the fuck? How did you…wait, you should've, I don't know, mention that you can read minds. At least be up front about it, like Victoria." Blaine had no idea that Fang could read minds.

"Don't worry, Blainers, I'm not picking up on your deepest darkest secrets. I only pick up on thoughts pertaining to me."

"Oh. Weird. But still. Not cool."

"Yeah, but helpful…in _some_ cases." Fang goes silent, again, after he says this. Blaine tries to stop thinking about him, but he can't because he keeps thinking about Kurt, and now that Kurt knows Fang is alive, they aren't ever going to be separate. Hence, Blaine's never ending Fang thoughts. He wonders what the silent, dark, and twisty boy is thinking, but then again, Blaine isn't sure he actually wants to know. So, like his thoughts around Victoria, he thinks whatever the hell he would if there were no one there who could read his mind.

This is much easier to do when Danny comes with their food. Blaine sort of just stops thinking, and Fang is again…or not really again, just still…silent. The time passes more quickly when the two boys ignore each other, and when they're done they leave a twenty on the table and walk out.

They start towards the main library in this particular neighborhood.

"Where is this building again?

"Belmont and Broadway-ish"

Fang nods, though he has no idea where those streets are, he's not really even sure why he asked. He recognizes the signs of the medicine forever pumping through his veins starting to kick in. Disorientation, lack of interest in food, the sinking feeling (like being underwater and having everything feel and sound like it's in slow-mo), and he wants it to stop. It never will of course. The WhiteCoats had found him to be a very interesting experiment because he seemed to be able to withstand anything they put him through. This, of course, meant that he was subjected to more things than the other experiments. For instance, they figured out a way to make his brain produce a chemical unnatural to his (or anyone else's for that matter) body.

Normally, when he starts to feel these things, he would tell a WC. That's what the procedure was. But he didn't have one on hand, and Fang wasn't really sure what would happen if he didn't get treated. He guessed he would find out one way or another now.

All of these thoughts happen in a matter of seconds, and he realizes that they are where they set out for a few minutes ago. The Boys-Town public library. Fang and Blaine enter silently, although this isn't really a challenge for either of them. They sit down at two of the computers, and start to look up schools in the area.

Santana, Brittany, Victoria, and Mercedes are already finished with their brunch, and have just arrived at the mall. The twins head off to the arcade. Mercedes will work a little mind control stuff, and the two girls will get to play free for hours.

Santana and Brittany have much better things to do. First, they go see Abuelita. They talk for a few minutes, and then excuse themselves. The young couple grabs coffee and finds a table to sit at in the crowded area.

"Soo…what're you thinkin' about?" Santana asks Brittany. The older girl doesn't really know how to do this courting thing. It's like she actually has to _try_.

"Sawdust."

"Umm…that's…very—"

"Oh my god! San? Is that you?!" Santana cringes as she hears an all too friendly, all too familiar laugh.

"Wow…what are you doing here?" San asks unenthusiastically.

"Oh, you know the normal. Shoplifting with my dad's credit card in pocket, getting coffee, running into ex-hookups…" With that last part, the girl throws a wink in Santana's direction.

"Ooo my goodness!" Brittany claps excitedly, "You're one of them too! I swear we've run into about four of those already, haven't we sweetie?" Britt puts one hand possessively on her girlfriend's arm, the other shoots out in an offer to shake. "I'm Brittany." She informs the other girl.

"Hi, I'm Zoantia, but most people just call me Zo." Zoantia grab's the blonde's hand and gives it a firm shake, but when she goes to pull away, her hand is stuck. Brittany's eyes are a much lighter, brighter, colder blue, and her skin feels extremely cold. Her face has gone slack, as if she has no emotion, and no control.

Brittany's hand starts to turn an ugly purple, and she starts to shiver. Zoantia feels very cold and she dawns on a pleading look, trying to get Santana's attention. San jumps up and tries to do something, anything to help the two girls. She doesn't know what happened. She tries to pull the two apart, but her hand jumps back when she feels their temperatures.

Santana's girlfriend's body feels hot to the touch everywhere other than her hand, connected to Zo. That hand, much like the cat demon's skin, feels frozen. It's hard and freezing to touch. And all of the sudden, as if Britt felt the other two's desperation, her hand let's go of Zo, and the girls fall away from each other, passed out.

Brittany is shivering as if she couldn't be colder, and Zoantia is sweating as if it were 110 degrees in the mall. The twins come running up, and Santana silently pleads Victoria to do something, not being able to find her vocal chords. Victoria sends a 911 thought to Fang, Blaine, and Kurt. Not knowing what to do, they sit there, anxiously waiting, surrounded by strangers, staring as they pass.


	5. Our Lives-1

Kurt's mind is too full. There are thoughts racing a mile a minute, so when Victoria's small cry of plea shoots through his brain, he barely notices.

Kurt walks out of the bathroom and right into Fang.

"Oh, sorry." Kurt apologizes, but Fang just shrugs, and since Kurt is still attached to him, he can feel it. Fang wraps his arms around the shorter boy, and pulls him in tighter.

"Come with me?" Kurt nods, and Fang starts pulling him somewhere. They leave the building, and Kurt starts to wonder where they're going.

"Babe, the flock, they're expecting me…"

"Nah, I asked Blaine if he would watch them for a bit before we got here. He understands." Fang pulls Kurt in for a kiss, but the other boy isn't as responsive as Fang would like him to be. "Kuuuuurt, what's wrong?"

Kurt laughs nervously. "You didn't actually tell Blaine that you needed him to watch the kids so that we could hook up, right?" The pale boy looks towards Fang with a mixture of hope and dread on his face.

"Well, yeah…don't worry babe he was cool with it."

"He's cool with it?" Kurt shakes his head in disbelief, his eyes wide and his mouth curling into an angry smile. His lover can't really be that daft. "Are you serious Fang? I can't believe you think that…He's definitely not ok, or cool, with it or whatever. He acts like he's all tough and shit, but he's not. Especially not with shit like that! Especially not with shit about you! You don't know shit about him, do you?"

"You're damn right I don't know anything about him." Fang says with a snarky tone and a sneer on his face. "I don't want to know him! The way he looks at you… You're mine, and I just wanted to show him that because I don't think he quite understands that."

"Look Fang, I get that you're all protective of your shit and stuff, but I'm not 'yours'. I don't belong to you."

"No, babe, I know, but he doesn't get-"

"No, I don't think that _you_ get it. I really don't think you do because I have to raise those kids. No, _Blaine_ and I have to raise those kids you just dumped in his lap. They're my kids. They're Blaine's kids. Me and him, we belong to the flock. The kids will always be first. And you need to get that. We're not just two kids hooking up anymore. I _have _kids."

"But that doesn't mean we can't hook up every once in a while!"

"Actually, it kind of does. The flock lost everyone. Burt died, then you ditched us. They have issues. So, yeah we can have sex. But only when they're asleep, and close enough so that if something goes wrong, I'm there. We have an ass load of people that want to kill us, and they're scared. Me and Blaine have been on our own for years. I know you used to help out but then you disappeared and it was just me and Blaine. So maybe he has feelings for me, but it's been just me and him for the last 9 months. So you don't get to do this to him. He needs me. The flock needs me. They need to know that I'll always be here because I'm not going anywhere."

"But Babe-"

"They'll worry if I'm gone too long because they'll think I just ditched them like Burt and you! You left us! You left, so I'm going back. Now. Because _I'm_ not going to leave them alone." With that Kurt turned, unfolded his walking stick, and started back towards the direction of a lot of noise. Kurt's assuming that the noise is coming from the mall.

The two boys walked back in silence. Kurt's fuming. He knows the Blaine started cutting again. Kurt hasn't said anything yet because last time it helped Blaine heal, even if it hurt him in the process. But some things will just push him over the edge. Fang was here when Blaine was just starting to do it, and he should just know better. Blaine is fragile.

Fang is hurt. He just wanted to be with Kurt for a while. He thought it was sweet what he did. So what if Blaine's feelings get hurt? Why does Kurt care? And he knows he left, but it wasn't by choice! Kurt's acting like he wanted to be put in the tanks. Fang hated being in that place…it was the worst thing that ever happened to him.

They walk into the building, and Kurt's eyes immediately go wide. Kurt gropes for Fang's arm, but he can't find it.

"Fang? Fang!?" _Fine, fuckin' leave. It's what you're good at._ Kurt thinks when the other boy doesn't respond. He starts walking towards a loud commotion, knowing that's where the flock would be. He finally heard Victoria. He knew this wouldn't be good.

And he would be right.

"Britt! Brittany wake up!"

"Santana who is this?! I need something to go off of here."

"Blaine what's going on?" Kurt hears everyone yelling, but he can't figure out what happened.

"Britt's passed out on the floor; she doesn't look so hot. And there's another girl, but I don't know what's…oh, wait. She's- I think she's frozen. And it seems like Santana knows freeze dry."

"Ok. Alright. I got this. EVERYONE! SHUT THE HELL UP!" Kurt screams. And just like Kurt asked, everyone goes silent. Kurt walks over to where San's voice was coming from. "Where's Britt?" Santana grabs his hand, and pulls him down her lap, where Brittany's head is resting.

Santana sniffles. "Is she ok?" She asks with a strained voice. "Tell me she's ok."

Kurt feels her head, and is immediately alarmed by how hot her forehead is. "Get me a lot of ice. She's burning up. Then tell me what the hell is going on." San nods and runs off. When she comes back she has three big bags of ice. Kurt places two on either side of her torso, and one under her knees. "Warm up the other girl-"

"Zoantia."

"Ok, warm up Zoantia, slowly. Not too fast, or you'll cook her, and tell me what happened."

"Well, um, so I met Zo when I went out one time, and she's like us, she can't really go out, 'cause she has ears that show, and…we um, got together. And I didn't think I'd ever see her again, but then she showed up here, and me and Britt were having coffee. And me and Zo started talking and then Britt shook her hand, and the next thing I know they're both on the floor!"

"The blonde froze the other girl!" some random person shouted from the crowd surrounding them.

Santana shook her head. "Britt couldn't have done this, it's not her power."

"Considering what the hell we saw her do yesterday, I think she has more than we know about…"


End file.
